


Everyone Else Fought Me

by KenzieFive



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous-Gender Frisk, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Pacifist Route, Reader Is Frisk, Selectively Mute Frisk, Short One Shot, Spoilers - Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenzieFive/pseuds/KenzieFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://harblkun.tumblr.com/post/132498649486/everyone-else-fought-me-i-just-expected-you-were">this</a> fanart.</p>
<p>Frisk has been through so much in the Underground, being attacked by and befriending the monsters they've encountered up until now. In the corridor, when he approaches them, they can't help but assume that San's is there to fight them too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Else Fought Me

The corridor was a a golden color, light streaming in through the windows and warming your skin. As you walk down, you can hear your small feet clicking against the hard floor. Instinctively, your grip tightens on the pan in your hand even though you have never used it, but something was telling you that you are going to need it.

You can't recall when he appears into view, he simply seems to materialize before you but the memory of when escapes you. It was unlike Napstablook who would vanish and reappear, Sans wasn't there one instance but there the next and you couldn't remember how. You guess it is time fooling with your mind, maybe he can manipulate it too.

"so you finally made it." He looks at you with his strange smile, the light casting a sharp shadow on him. His voice sounds more ominous and threatening then you remember. "the end of your journey is at hand."

You listen carefully to his explanation of EXP and LOVE, not moving a muscle and gripping your pan so hard your knuckles begin to turn white. The apron tied around your waist feels a little too tight, but you realize you are just holding your breath.

"but you never gained any LOVE." You release your breath in a quick sigh. "'course, that doesn't mean you're completely innocent or naive. just that you kept a certain tenderness in your heart." He shrugs, looking at the windows like he expects to see something. His gaze finds you again.

You want to ask what that meant, but you refuse to open your mouth and keep quiet.

"no matter the struggles or hardships you faced... you strived to do the right thing. you refused to hurt anyone. even when you ran away, you did it with a smile." He shoves both his hands into his pockets and closed his eyes, which you're not very sure how he did because he has not eyelids. Then again, you don't really question monster anatomy.

You take the opportunity to close the gap between the two of you. He opens his eyes and looks directly in to yours, like he knew you'd be there.

"you never gained LOVE, but you gained love." He takes his hands out of his pockets and shrugs again and gestures them in the air, closing his eyes again and softening his bony expression. "does that make sense?"

You don't really think about it when you raise your pan.

"Maybe not." His left eye opens just in time so that he sees you swing at him, the pan making a soft  _donk_ against his forehead with each tiny swing. His eye widen in surprise.

You are swinging with all your might, which honestly isn't very strong, and your eyes begin to sting as you remember all the battles you've gone through to get here. You just wanted to get this one over with, so maybe attacking would get him to skip this long monologue.

"kid, what are you doing?" He grabs your pan easily in his bony hand, stopping it in its track. "why would y-"

You meet his eyes, tears bubbling in the corner of yours. Your whole body is shacking as the tears begin to flow, and you drop your arms down letting the pan rest against the floor.

You tell him about Flowery and how he tricked you with his pellets. You were so sure that you were going to be killed until Toriel came, but even she attacked you too. You can still feel the flames against your skin like it was still happening. You tell him about all the dogs that you encountered that you had to deal with in Snowdin. You tell him about Papyrus and all the bones that he threw at you, and about all the spears that Undyne had thrown or swung at you while you were frozen in place. You tell him about the games with Mettaton and how the only thing that saved you was his battery. You tell him about Muffet and all the spiders she attacked you with while you were trapped in her web because you couldn't afford her food, and how much spiders scare you. And you tell him about the countless monsters you were attacked by along the way.

Of course, he probably knows all of this. He just watches you with concern across his face as you pour your heart out to him, wiping your eyes against you sleeve to try and dry the tears before they roll down your cheeks. This was the most you've spoken in a very long time.

"Everyone else fought me. I just expected your were going to fight me too."

You could see his heart break the second the words left your mouth. You remember in the restaurant when he told you that, had it not have been for Toriel's promise, that you would be dead and how much he had scared you. His eye sockets go black when you remind him and you can see the regret in his vacant eyes. You try to get a hold of yourself but let out another small sob and burry your face into you sleeve again. The stress and fear was being released all at once.

Soon, two arms find their way around you and you're being pulled into San's chest. "i'm sorry kid... you've been through a ton. a _skele-_ ton..." You let out a small laugh. "i have some more stuff i need to explain to you but... i think it can wait for now." He works his fingers through your hair, stoking it in an effort to calm you down. _  
_

Suddenly you are being lifted into the air and you let your pan slip from your hand. You don't really want it anymore anyways. Sans pulls you up and hold you, resting you on his hip. "you know what? let's go get some Nice Cream, i know a short cut." You nod, wrapping your arms around his spine and resting your head in the crook of his neck. He smells like metal and cotton, but you don't mind. He starts rubbing circles into your back which is very comforting and your sobs have lessened into sniffling. The world begins to distort around the two of you and suddenly you are in front of the Nice Cream stand.

You've made another friend in the Underground that supports you, and that fills you with determination.

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved that piece of art and it's been nagging at me to write something for it for a while! I really love Undertale but I have yet to play it myself so I'm super sorry if there is anything missing or something is slightly inaccurate, I want to write more for it but I feel like I need to play it to get the full effect ;n; But if you enjoyed this please feel free to give me some feedback, I love reading and responding to comments! You can even throw a prompt into my ask box on tumblr [here](http://geoffgayzerramsey.tumblr.com/ask)! I'd really appreciate it <3


End file.
